Strikeout
My life can be summed up with Ilived and died but age never was a reason I died... It was an average school day I did my normal everyday line up of brushing my hair getting some clothes on and eating some toaster waffle my name is Emily Jackson I'm not your average blond with green eyes I enjoyed baseball so much it was my life every day I go finish school and hit the campus's batting cages for my small height I was fast and had pretty good hand eye cordantion most fast balls could not even get past me. One day during study hall my teacher let us talk due to us passing our SATs that day a lot of us went on our phones but I walked over to my best friend Mark he was on the boys baseball team sadly our school did not have a girls baseball team we only had a softball team. Yet I was well repected with the boys team so I felt like I was on the team."Hey Emma my team is going out for the day after next block I'll meet you near the batting cages after school ok?" Mark smiled today was a big game for the fast bandits today. So I wished him luck in his game which should take the whole rest of the school day. "heh ok I'll see you there good luck and remember..." Emily was interupted by some other girls Mark was very popular with the girls at our school because he was tall and very smart in almost every subject except math he was the dream guy for most teenager girls. "Oh sorry Emmet what were you going to say nothing important I bet." They always called me Emmett for my lowish voice and my love for sports they thought I was a guy in any case... "Well what I was saying was remember the ball is like a falling star you just gotta go for it!" Emily was never the best at metaphors so that made no real sence to Mark but he smiled just due to be found it funny. "All right girls and Emily I gotta go the bus will leave without me if I stay here. Next block is coming up soon!"Mark ran out getting his stuff on the way all the girls waving bye to him as the rest of the day went on. After school Emily walked over to the batting cages it was about 4 pm no sign of Mark another few hours went by still no sign of the boys caning back from their game. It was 6 pm she went back up a hill and told her mother that so was waiting by the batting cages for Mark and her mother gave her a sandwich to eat as she waited. It was finally when the batting cages closed and Emily gave up she got out her phone wanting to text a to her mom and send a questioning text to Mark but noticing three text from Mark noticing her phone was on vibrate the whole time each text was explianing the problem. The first read, hey sorry the game was canceled due to thunder so let's meet at the FroYo place! The second text was,hey where are you I'm kind of getting worried please anwser my text! The last read, Why are you not texting me are you ok should I call the police?!? Each was about one hour part form each other I texted to him to try to calm him down seeing a man with a bat "Hey sir the batting cages are closed come back tomorrow."he was still walking towards me when he was right above me I started to move back trying to stand up and go home but before I could Wack I blacked out. Waking upon twevle police officers one holding up my phone and another taking picture no kids were at school but I saw my mom and dad crying I limped to them trying to wipe off their tears but my hand went right though them I tried getting the police to notice me waving my arms and even at one point yelling at them I looked around the crime scene but I saw my body it was bloody and some skull was showing and my neck was stabbed with my own bones as the toke the body into a black van I followed it seeing them examining my body thy picked up the phone after three days of exams. "Hello Mrs. Jackson? We think we know what happened to your daughter her bones and points of impacted is leading to a bat like weapon and a middle aged man who may have done this due to the power behide to the hits and we think she died more likely from blood loss instead of impact on her chest head and beside her neck and even if she lived from the major blood lose she would have still died we are very sorry for your loss we will look for this man and most likely have him on a life sentence she will rest in peace after that."They look upon a computer I see different names like Grand Hounds and Doom Patrol and a vidoe of the crime scene three men came up after the first man was done beating the small girl in the neck and head getting some blood on him faintly I hear "Welcome to the gang you did well Matt Jabs .." I flew out back to the crime scene and picked up the bat and flew back to my house next to my house three houses down I saw it it was Matt's house I flew though the door and saw him a low life more then ever as him counting money with a pack of men behide him I stood behide him waiting for him to see me it took a few minutes untill he could believe it. I whispered in his ear "three strikes your out....." Swing the bat as the gang members looked scared looking out the windows not seeing any police yet another ten swings to the head the other gang was on the floor bleeding and as I wanted to finish my grand massacre I got a bed sheet and put it around Matt's head hanging him from a hook in the ceiling. Three days later a news lady came on "Breaking news the Grand Hounds where killed three days ago which killed ten girls we are assuming each member but the leader killed a girl seeing at the crime scene that one of the members most likely Matt Jabs killed the whole gang due to the murder of Emily Jackson haunted him and he committed suicide after killing the other ten men but still the priest who wanted to clean this house from its sins said the following 'I feel a unknown sprite in the house still but it seems at ease but still mad this is most likely the doing of Emily Jackson she wanted her death to be avenged' that's all the police could make out for the crimes but the local high school the young girl went to will be having a day to remover her death and teach more about gangs in their Heath classes thats all here now to the weather." The girl smiled floating in a sitting position she liked this feeling of killing people who made bad choices waving her bat around in a threating way and blood dripped from the bat 'well are good heros have a name and this empire will clean this world from the cheaters and telling them that they Striked out....'